banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Some take up arms for glory, wealth, or revenge. Others do battle to prove themselves, to protect others, or because they know nothing else. Still others learn the ways of weaponcraft to hone their bodies in battle and prove their mettle in the forge of war. Lords of the battlefield, warriors are a disparate lot, training with many weapons or just one, perfecting the uses of armor, learning the fighting techniques of exotic masters, and studying the art of combat, all to shape themselves into living weapons. Far more than mere thugs, these skilled warriors reveal the true deadliness of their weapons, turning hunks of metal into arms capable of taming kingdoms, slaughtering monsters, and rousing the hearts of armies. Soldiers, knights, hunters, and artists of war, warriors are unparalleled champions, and woe to those who dare stand against them. Role: '''Offensive Combat '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +5 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Warrior is proficient with all Simple and Light/Heavy Martial weapons, and Siege Weapons. They are also proficient with Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor. They are proficient in Shields. Bonus Feats At 1st level, and at every even level thereafter, a Warrior gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement (meaning that the fighter gains a feat at every level). These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as Combat Feats. Upon reaching 4th level, and every four levels thereafter (8th, 12th, and so on), a Warrior can choose to learn a new bonus feat in place of a bonus feat he has already learned. In effect, the Warrior loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. The old feat cannot be one that was used as a prerequisite for another feat, prestige class, or other ability. A Warrior can only change one feat at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the feat at the time he gains a new bonus feat for the level. Weapon Training (Ex) At 1st Level, the Warrior may choose one of the weapon groups below. They gain +1 to Attack and Damage with these weapons for every 4 levels they possess (up to 16th Level). At 4th, 8th, 12th, and 16th Levels, they may choose another weapon group they begin to gain bonuses on. Every group chosen starts at +1, and increases every 4 levels afterwards (up to +5). You are fully proficient with trained weapons, regardless of type. '''Axes: Axe, Bardiche, Boarding Axe, Gandasa, Greataxe, Hook Axe, Ice Pick, Pickaxe, Knuckle Axe, Kumade,Throwing Axe, and Tongi. Blades (Heavy): Ankus, Bastard Sword, Cutlass, Estoc, Falcata, Falchion, Flambard, Greatsword, Katana, Khopesh, Longsword, Rhoka, Sawtooth Sabre, Scimitar, Scythe, Shotel, Switchscythe, Terbutje, and Two-Bladed Sword. Blades (Light): Bayonet, Butterfly Knife, Butterfly Sword, Chakram, Dagger, Deer Horn Knife, Dogslicer, Dueling Dagger, Gladius, Kama, Katar, Kerambit, Kukri, Machete, Manople, Quadrens, Rapier, Sai, Sawtooth Sabre, Shortsword, Sica, Sickle, Starknife, Swordbreaker Dagger, Sword Cane, and War Razor. Blunt: Baton, Battle Aspergillum, Brass Knuckles, Cestus, Club, Crook, Gauntlet, Greatclub, Greathammer, Hammer, Hanbo, Jutte, Knobkerrie, Mace, Telescope Baton, and Tonfa. Bows: Longbows, Shortbows, and Stonebows. Close-Range: Bayonet, Brass Knuckles, Cestus, Fighting Fan, Gauntlet, Heavy Shield (Spiked or Non-Spiked), Katar, Light Shield (Spiked or Non-Spiked), Mere Club, Punching Dagger, Rope Gauntlet, Sai, Spiked Gauntlet, Switchblade, Tonfa, Unarmed Strike, Wooden Stake, and Waveblade. Crossbows: Crank Crossbow, Double Crossbow, Hand Crossbow, Heavy Crossbow (Regular/Underwater), Light Crossbow (Regular/Underwater), and Wrist Launcher. Flails: Battle Poi, Bladed Scarf, Cat-o-Nine-Tails, Dire Flail, Flail, Flying Talon, Morningstar, Nunchaku, Scorpion Whip, Spiked Chain, and Whip. Hammers: Aklys, Battle Aspergillum, Chain-Hammer, Club, Greatclub, Greathammer, Hammer, Lantern Staff, Mace, and Mere Club. Polearms: Bardiche, Bec De Corbin, Bill, Boarding Pike, Crook, Fauchard, Glaive, Halberd, Horsechopper, Mancatcher, Naginata, and Ranseur. Shields: Light and Heavy Shields (Spiked or Non-Spiked), Throwing Shields, and Tower Shields. Spears: Boar Spear, Harpoon, Javelin, Lance, Longspear, Pilum, Shortspear, Totem Spear, and Trident. Staves: Crook, Guardstaff, Hanbo, Lantern Staff, Quarterstaff, and Staff. Thrown: Aklys, Blowgun, Bola, Bladed Boomerang, Boomerang, Chain-Hammer, Chakram, Club, Dagger, Dart, Deer Horn Knife, Dueling Dagger, Harpoon, Hurlbat, Javelin, Lasso, Net, Pilum, Shortspear, Shuriken, Sling, Starknife, Throwing Axe, Throwing Shield, and Trident. Tribal: Axe, Blowgun, Club, Dagger, Greatclub, Heavy Shield, Light Shield, Mere Club, Shortspear, Sling, Throwing Axe, Unarmed Strike, and Wooden Stake. Unarmed: Claw, Gauntlet, Hook Hand, Natural Attacks, and Unarmed Strikes. Bravery (Ex) At 2nd level, a Warrior gains a +1 bonus on Willpower saves and saving throws against fear effects. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels beyond 2nd. Parry (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Warrior can add their Strength bonus to their AC instead of Dexterity, whichever is higher. In any case that the Warrior would lose his Dexterity bonus to AC, he would lose his Strength bonus to AC. Overhand Chop (Ex) At 3rd level, when a Warrior makes a single attack (with the attack action or a charge) with a weapon from his chosen weapon groups, he adds double his Strength or Dexterity bonus on damage rolls instead. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a weapon you are proficient with. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Backswing (Ex) At 7th level, when a Warrior makes a full-attack with a weapon from his chosen weapon groups, he adds double his Strength or Dexterity bonus on damage rolls for all attacks after the first with a two-handed weapon, 1 1/2 times his Strength or Dexterity bonus with a one-handed weapon, and full Strength or Dexterity bonus on all off-handed attacks. Adrenaline Action (Ex) At 9th Level, the Warrior can, once per day, perform an extra Standard or Move action. They cannot use this in addition to a Full-Round Action. Once used, they cannot perform this again until their next long rest. Unstoppable Strike (Ex) At 12th level, a Warrior can take a standard action to make one attack with a weapon from his chosen weapon groups as a touch attack that ignores damage reduction (or hardness, if attacking an object). War Terror (Ex) At 15th Level, the Warrior gains a bonus to Intimidation checks equal to 1/2 their Warrior level. War Cry (Ex) At 18th level, as a swift action, a Warrior can give a war cry to his allies, inspiring them to fight better. His allies (the Warrior is unaffected) that can hear him gains a +2 competence bonus on attack rolls, +2 morale bonus on saving throws, and a +2 dodge bonus to AC. The effect lasts for 1 round per two Warrior class levels. A fighter can use War Cry a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Constitution modifier. Mastery - Weapon Master (Ex) At 20th Level, the chosen weapon cannot be disarmed from the Warrior. In addition, any hits made with the weapon are automatic critical hits. Archetypes Category:Classes